


Water for Roses

by Imma_new_soul



Category: Bucky - Fandom, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Eventual Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:35:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23161816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imma_new_soul/pseuds/Imma_new_soul
Summary: Y/N was hired by Bucky to be his housekeeper while hes away on his missions or at HQ. One day he comes home broken and confides in you, the only one who he cares about
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	Water for Roses

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic so please be kind and feedback is greatly appreciated. Hope you enjoy

You've worked for Mr.Barnes for over a year now, you cleaned, cooked, and did little odd jobs around his house like look after his cat and water his roses.You cared deeply for him even though you barley exchange words.   
He was a lonley man he loved being alone in his own solitude. He loved the way he could only hear the wind and leaves dance outside of his porch. He favored nights when the wind did not howl or lift the leaves and the only sound that echoed in his ears was his breath. It needed to be this way, it was a calm he longed for after spending his days and nights in chaos. Most nights you'd cook him dinner from a list of meals that sat in the pocket of your coat folded up and barely read. You memeerized his favorite dishes already. Bucky would come home at different hours of the night but never earlier then 11pm. He'd eat dinner, shower and head straight to his room. He would walk into his house like a zombie. Exhaustion pulled him down like an anchor. It engulfed his whole body like a boat sinking into the cold dark bottom of the sea.  
This night was different though. Bucky seemed different he was tired but not the tired that came at night, lingered till morning and washed away at noon. It was the tired that unfurls between his ribs and pressed against his skin and remained. It was regret and sadness spilling from his chest filling the empty space of this house. Though he was quite the pain was loud like a drum pounding. He could never speak his sorrows to a living soul so they sat in his chest staining his mind and heart.  
You never spoke much just asked how his day was, tell him about messages left on his phone or packages that you signed for. But this time as he sat at the dinning table with blackened eyes and an untouched plate of food you knew he needed something from you that didn't involve cleaning or picking up after him. He needed kindness and acceptance without regard of the differences between your lives.   
You sat beside him for a while in silence hesitant to speak but you did anyway. Your words broke through the thick hot air leaving your mouth in a whispered. "Its okay to be sad Mr.Barnes, it's okay to feel, to hurt and to be scarred". Once the noise of your last word faded back to silence Bucky lifted his head, Hot tears streamed down his face stinging his eyes and pooling at the wood table in front of him. Your heart sunk to the ground seeing such a strong hardened man break like porsalin.  
Bucky never let anyone see him cry he rather be crushed like coal turning to diamond becoming ridget and hard. But you were the only one in his life he looked forward to seeing. You took care of him and cared about him. And he cared for you. You didn't see him as hard rock but as a beautiful Rose that was withering away more and more everyday.   
"I'm tired " he said "I'm tired of being alone and scared of the darkness. I don't want to be an evil person I want to be good". Theres something inside of him that takes over and he fears that he won't be able to shake his demons, that he'll become what he fears most. You move closer to him placing your hand on top of his. He flinches at your touch but its warm and soft so he let's your hand wrap around his. "You're not evil Bucky, you save families and friends and people who don't deserve to be saved" you say while squeezing his hand.  
With eyes piercing through you he stands, pulling you up with him embracing you in a tight tense hug. You felt a smile creep up from his lips pressed against your shoulder and felt his body become soft almost sliding down you like thick honey. Your bodys entwined together like branches for far to long. You finally part from him on one side, still holding him up as you walk him to his bedroom and talked with him till sleep washed over him.   
Soon the morning sun bleeds into the night sky swiftly like a river rushing in. That night Bucky slept for the first time in a long time. He turned his body that was stiff from laying in the same position for hours, not moving one inch last night. He opened his eyes to see you still beside him, sleep gently rolling off of you as you start to wake from his shift of weight. You rub the heaviness from your eyes as your vision starts to clear. He was the man that everyone feared but all You see was the gentle, sweet, loving man you always saw. The beautiful rose that you watered with your love.  
Bucky smiled at you his eyes glowed like the moon light. He positioned his scarred, bruised hand on your cheek and placed a small kiss on your lips. Your eyes fluttered closed and you leaned in further crashing your lips on his. Kissing him longer and deeper till he pulls away. And his words laced with happiness for once slipped from his tounge.   
"I love you, I've always loved you y/n"


End file.
